combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
F2000 Tactical
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2.133 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 36 |mob = 11 |rof = 300 |acc = 67 |ctrl = 25 |rng = 3810 |ammo = 30/90}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2,490 GC |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The F2000 Tactical is an NX-Standard Assault Rifle added in the 9/8/10 mid-month Supply Drop. Overview The F2000 Tactical is a hybrid of the F2000 and the FS2000, removing the proprietary F2000 scope in favor of a top receiver rail and an attached fore-grip. Its weapon stats are in-between the two other F2000 variants and is statistically identical to the FAMAS SE. Similar to both the FS2000 and the F2000, the F2000 Tactical features extremely fast spread recovery in addition to a quick draw speed and short reload time. Compared to the FS2000, the F2000 Tactical has slightly more horizontal recoil, making it less favorable for medium-range spraying. As a result of these characteristics, it fulfills a niche in the Black Market's NX standard Assault Rifle category: It combines the high spread recovery and accuracy of the FAMAS G2, the damage of the M416 CQB, and a spraying recoil pattern comparable to that of a M6A2 SRT. Variants Trivia *When released in Combat Arms Europe, the stat bars were the same as the F2000, the NX Rare gun, instead of the "real" stats (which are on par with the FAMAS G2). *It was Released in Combat Arms Brazil on 28/07/2011 along with the GP Variant, FS2000 *When walking from side to side while firing, the F2000 Tactical places its shots near center of the reticle. When firing, the first three shots of the F2000 go straight up, while the F2000 Tactical fires four shots straight up. Finally, when a player equips an iTech Reflex Sight (purchased with GP) or the HDS-4 Reflex Sight (purchased with NX) onto a F2000 Tactical, the accuracy surpasses that of the F2000. *This and Deckland's F2000 Tactical are the only weapons in the F2000 family to have a vertical foregrip *The empty round casings are ejected out of the firing end of the reciever. Media f2000 tactical draw.gif|The drawing animation of the F2000 Tactical. f2000 tactical fire.gif|The firing animation of the F2000 Tactical. f2000 tactical reload.gif|The reloading animation of the F2000 Tactical. f2000 tactical sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the F2000 Tactical. Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:CASH Category:Bullpup Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common